Buram
by marduk 789
Summary: Hidan awalnya bukan seorang pembunuh bayaran, ia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan. Menyakiti orang lain sudah biasa baginya. Itulah hidup yang ia kenal dari dulu. AU, OOC, rate M for swearing words.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Buram © marduk 789**

**Warnings are applied. It's a rate M fanfict for swearing words.**

—**Chapter I—**

Dan aku membenci semua orang yang menyepelekanku. Hidan bukan nama yang sulit diingat, tapi mereka selalu lupa namaku. Bahkan pukulan tidak cukup untuk memberi pelajaran pada otak bodoh mereka. _Ah_, ini artinya aku harus melakukan lebih dari sekadar memukul. Aku juga harus meretakkan kedua belas pasang rusuknya. Jika ada waktu, tulang keringnya juga perlu berkenalan dengan tendanganku.

"Hentikan, Hidan! Kau akan membunuhnya!"

Aku beralih. Suara itu seharusnya tidak seberisik biasanya—aku tahu itu. Hei, seharusnya kau tidak perlu memberontak. Ikatan itu akan melukai pergelangan tanganmu, Bodoh!

"Lebih baik kau diam saja. Atau kau ingin melihat pertunjukan yang lebih kolosal dari ini?"

Persetan dengan air mata itu, aku hanya mengerti pada gelengannya. Bagus.

Aku kembali pada sekujur tubuh kemerahan di bawah sol sepatu kulitku. Tendangan terakhir untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang terakhir.

"Ingat baik-baik. Namaku Hidan. H-I-D-A-N. Bilang itu pada _boss_ kalian yang sama bodohnya dengan kalian. Jangan lagi membuatku tertawa dengan membawa orang-orang gila ke depan hidungku!"

Aku lantas menarik seragam hitam mereka satu per satu, mengambil benda berharga beserta uang. Tas sekolah mereka juga tidak luput dari jarahanku. Aku selalu bahagia ketika melakukan bagian ini.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuntutiku. Tapi jika pertunjukan tadi dapat memberimu pelajaran, aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin terus melihatnya," gumamku sambil terkekeh pada perempuan yang kuikat.

Aku menghampirinya. Baru dibiarkan sepuluh menit saja, kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah semerah ini. Setipis itukah kulitnya?

Aku melihat ketakutan di rautnya. "A-aku hanya ingin melihat kematianmu!"

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihatnya malam ini," kataku sambil membuka dengan kasar sabuk yang kuikatkan padanya. Ia meringis pelan. "Butuh kekuatan yang lebih besar dari yang kukeluarkan untuk dapat membuatku meringis. Baru kuremukkan rusuk mereka saja, kau sudah menangis begini. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sesedih apa tangisanmu jika aku yang mati."

Ia menatapku dengan kebencian yang terkumpul di pelupuknya. Rona merah berkumpul di wajah. "Aku tidak akan menangis untukmu!"

"Jika sudah begini, kau dapat berisik juga, ya. Hapus air matamu, kita pulang."

Ia tidak langsung melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Tatapan itu masih sama dengan lima bulan lalu, bahkan aku melihat bayangan kelam itu masih ada padanya. Aku tahu ia benar-benar membenciku setelah aku membunuh keluarganya dan memaksanya untuk ikut bersamaku. Setidaknya, ia dapat sedikit berguna untuk mebereskan kekacauan apartemenku. Walaupun untuk hari-hari pertama, ia sama sekali tidak berguna seperti halnya mesin rusak yang harus dihancurkan.

Hinata namanya. Dia tidak mau bicara awalnya—aku harus terus memaksanya makan—dan aku harus menunggunya hingga seminggu lebih untuk mendapatkan namanya. Lumayan cepat dari yang kuperkirakan, memang—yang kupikir itu wajar karena ia kesal dipanggil "Perempuan" di setiap aku meneriakinya.

Setelah ia menyapukan telapak tangan pada jejak yang ada di wajahnya, aku menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk segera menyingkir dari gedung tua itu. Suara ringisan tidak aku acuhkan saat itu. Setidaknya dengan meringis ia tidak akan mati, 'kan?

Sore yang kutahu masih terasa sedikit hangat kini berubah drastis. Jelas tercetak pada pecahan kaca yang mengembunkan udara luar. Dinginnya musim gugur membekuk tubuhku yang hanya terbalut kaos hitam. Bulu di punggungku sedikit meremang sebagai respons kilat.

Ketika kusadari banyak orang yang berlalu bersama kami, aku memperlambat langkahku. Dengan sakali tarikan, aku merangkul bahunya. Bergerak senormal mungkin seolah kami sedang berkencan. Namun jelas ia tidak ingin kesan itu terlihat pada kami.

Ia menatapku tajam sebelum tangannya bergerak menurunkan rangkulanku. Aku merangkulnya kembali. Ia menurunkannya lagi. Begitu terus hingga aku muak. Persetan dengan kesan!

Aku kembali menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangannya, memaksanya untuk mengikuti ritme langkahku yang berubah cepat. Orang-orang yang melihat kuhadiahi dengan tatapan menusuk dan itu cukup berhasil membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan segera.

Hinata tidak akan berani berteriak di tempat penuh dengan mata ini. Itu akan membuatnya malu sendiri. Aku tahu rasa malunya lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya. Ah, mungkin harusnya aku mengatakan, "Ia takut pada rasa malunya."

—**marduk 789—**

Aku tersentak dari tidurku ketika ponselku berdering kencang. Aku tidak pernah ingat telah mengatur nada dering sekencang itu. Di layar tertera sebentuk surat. Aku membukanya. Aku tergelak saat membaca pesan di dalamnya. "Hanya ancaman murahan." Lalu kulempar ponselku di atas nakas. Dan itu meluncur mulus hingga terjatuh ke bawah. Sama sekali tidak keren.

Berterimakasihlah pada deringan tadi, aku kini tidak dapat melanjutkan tidurku. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kaca di samping ranjangku juga begitu terang menginvasi kamarku. Seperti ada yang berdenyut kencang menyempitkan kepalaku ketika aku bangkit untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Semalam, dalam perjalanan pulang, aku membeli banyak minuman beralkohol dari uang yang kurampas dari siswa-siswa itu. Bau menyengat hidung dapat terasa begitu pahit di lidahku dan itu berhasil mengaduk-ngaduk perutku. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, aku berlari ke luar kamar menuju wastafel di dapur. Segala makanan yang terlarut di lambung meluncur begitu saja. Aku merasa lebih baikan sekarang.

Beberapa botol dan kaleng masih berserakan di atas meja, juga ada yang terbujur di lantai. Kuyakin tidak ada yang berpindah seinci pun sejak kutinggal semalam. Masih tetap berantakan dan aku menggeram kesal karenanya. Bukan hal yang parah sebenarnya karena aku memang malas membereskan apartemenku, tapi setelah aku memberi ruangan padanya, harusnya keadaan ini dapat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata!" teriakku yang cukup untuk mengisi segala sudut ruangan. Kutunggu beberapa detik, namun yang kupanggil tidak kunjung datang. "Ke sini sekarang atau aku akan memutuskan nadimu!"

Dengan ancaman begitu cukup membuatnya takut. Terbukti dengan suara pintu terbuka yang sempat menyambangi pendengaranku. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tidak akan mau mati sebelum membalaskan dendamnya, kurasa.

Ia muncul dari belokan dengan seragam sekolah lengkap beserta tasnya. Ia tidak bicara, namun tatapan kebencian dan ketakutan saling berbagi dominasi di setiap pancaran matanya.

"Tiga kesalahan yang kau perbuat hingga pagi ini. Pertama, mengatur ulang nada dering ponselku; kedua, tidak membereskan kekacauan ini; dan ketiga… mana sarapanku?!"

"A-aku memang melakukannya, lalu kau mau apa? Untuk botol dan kaleng bodohmu akan kubereskan sepulang sekolah. Lalu, kau harusnya melihat isi kulkasmu sebelum meminta sarapan!" bentaknya tidak kalah, namun masih terdengar getaran dari suaranya. Pun begitu, semakin hari, ia semakin berani beradu sengit denganku. Apa pengaruhku berhasil menggerakkan pikiran kakunya?

Di atas segalanya, aku lupa hal vital terakhir itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku begitu saja mengalah. Mau dikemanakan raut sangarku jika aku memperlihatkan kekalahan di depannya.

"Kau harusnya mengingatkanku!"

Ia mengabaikan perkataanku ketika kutahu ia melangkah menuju pintu. Aku membiarkannya. Walau awalnya mengesalkan, soal nada dering itu dapat sedikit dimaafkan karena menghibur pagiku, lalu botol dan kaleng dapat dibereskan setelah pulang sekolah, namun menahannya untuk membuatkan sarapan tanpa persediaan apa pun, aku tidak akan beda gilanya dengan ketiga siswa semalam.

Aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil kaos yang terlihat olehku lalu memakainya. Aku melihat keadaan di luar dari jendela kaca kamarku. Cukup sulit bagiku untuk melihat dengan jelas trotoar di depan apartemen jika tidak membuka jendela lalu menekur ke bawah dengan teropong. Apartemenku lebih dekat dengan jalur terbang kawanan burung daripada daratan. Karena itu hal pertama yang kudapati ketika memandang keluar adalah awan gelap yang bertumpuk jauh di sana.

Hinata baru saja keluar. Ia berjalan menaiki jembatan penyeberangan. Sekolahnya hanya berbeda tiga blok dari sini. Bahkan aku dapat melihat atap gedung sekolahnya dari kamarku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ia sekolah. Tapi kurasa tidak begitu menguntungkan terus mengurungnya di ruangan ini hingga stres mengacaukan pikirannya dan malah bunuh diri. Mayat di kamarku tentu akan sangat merepotkanku, apalagi jika situasi tidak mendukung. Berbeda jika aku yang langsung membunuhnya. Akhirnya aku memasukkannya ke sekolah menengah atas yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempat tinggalku. Hei, aku tidak ingin menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk biaya transportasinya, cukup dengan biaya sekolahnya saja.

Aku mengunci rapat jendela yang tadi sempat kubuka. Tidak ada orang asing yang dapat mengancam reputasiku di bawah sana. Aku yakin itu setelah melihat wajah-wajah individualitas yang terpantul di teropongku. Raut yang sering kulihat.

—**marduk 789—**

Aku kembali memasuki apartemenku dengan tangan penuh dengan kantong belanjaan. Tidak ada yang aneh awalnya ketika pintu menutup. Tapi anggapanku menguap bersama udara lembap yang terkurung di dalam. Aku dapat merasakan urat-urat di sekujur tubuhku menegang bersama napasku yang mulai memberat. Pasti ada orang di sini.

Kedua tanganku penuh. Terlalu berisiko jika aku menurunkan kantong. Suara sekecil apa pun dapat terdengar nyaring di suasana seperti ini. Otakku bergerak cepat memikirkan kemungkinan orang yang berada di apartemenku. Hinata menjadi nama pertama yang kucoret karena jika ia sudah pulang tiga jam lebih awal, jelas instingku akan segera menerima keberadaannya. Apa orang asing ini yang mengirim surat elektronik pagi tadi?

Lucu sekali. Si pengirim _e-mail_ pastilah mantan pencuri ulung hingga tidak merusak knop pintuku. _Ah_, benar juga. Walaupun aura ini tidak kusukai, tapi aku sempat mengenalnya. Ia pernah tinggal di sini bersamaku sebelumnya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku, Kakuzu?"

Aku melihatnya jongkok di sebelah ranjangku. Ia mendongak lalu mengangkat satu tangannya. Ponselku. Kulihat layarnya meredup dua detik kemudian.

"Aku kira kau mati." Ia bangkit. Dapat kulihat ia juga memegang ponsel di tangannya yang satu lagi. "Aku dapat melakukan sambungan ke ponselmu, tapi kau tidak kunjung menjawab. Ponselmu juga tidak berpindah. Makanya—"

"Maksudmu 'berpindah'? Kau melacakku?!" Aku menarik kerah mantel hitamnya. Untuk yang satu ini aku baru mengetahuinya.

"_Yah_, hanya untuk memastikan."

"Memastikan aku mati?!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Hanya untuk memastikan," ulangnya lagi. Aku melepaskan genggamanku. "Aku tidak yakin ini apartemen yang pernah kita tinggali dulu karena aku mencium bau yang berbeda. Tapi ponselku—" ia memberi kode pada ponsel di tangannya, "—mengatakan ini memang kamarmu. Kau menyimpan perempuan di sini, bukan?" Ia terkekeh dan itu membuatku semakin kesal.

Aku menyambar ponselku dengan kasar. Peduli apa ia selain kematianku. "Kenapa kau menghubungiku?" tanyaku. Ia tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku sejak setengah tahun lalu.

"Sejak kutinggal, pembencimu semakin banyak. Kau membunuh dan melukai orang tanpa sebab, bahkan kuyakin tidak ada lagi yang menyewamu—"

"Bagus. Aku tidak butuh kuliahmu. Sudah cukup aku mengecapnya selama setahun. Langsung saja, Kakuzu! Kau membuang waktuku."

"Kau satu-satunya yang membuang waktumu. Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu. Kukira ini berhubungan dengan hobi anehmu itu. Bagaimana?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, mencoba mencari kebohongan lain dari kalimatnya. Namun itu semakin membuang waktuku.

"…Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mudah saja… tapi sebelumnya kau harus menyetujui perjanjian yang kubuat."

"Cepat saja, Kakuzu!"

"Kau hanya mendapatkan tiga puluh persen saja."

Aku mendelik. Angka yang sangat tidak adil. Namun tidak terlalu buruk juga. Aku tahu ia terlalu kikir untuk memotong sepersen saja harga yang ia patok kepada pelanggannya.

"Cukup aneh mengetahui kau mencariku. Pasti pekerjaan ini akan benar-benar mengurangi stok nyawaku dan itu yang kauinginkan."

"Jangan berpikiran kita ini musuh, Hidan. Kita sudah kenal lama. Kau mungkin akan memukulku jika tahu pekerjaan yang kuberi ini terlalu mudah untukmu."

Seringai muncul di wajahku. Aku tidak sabar untuk memukul wajahnya. "Aku pegang kata-katamu. Jadi—siapa?"

—**bersambung—**

**Author's Note: Ini hanya cerita yang, jujur, saya tidak tahu bagaimana cerita ke depannya. Saya menulis semua ini tanpa plot yang harusnya udah ada di setiap otak penulis. Judul mewakili otak saya untuk cerita ini. Sewaktu-waktu, mungkin judul dapat berubah. Haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Chapter II— **

Mantel marun selututku begitu erat mengikat tubuhku. Aku merutuk pada udara malam yang jelas masih akan menurun ke titik terendah. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menutupi kepala dan telingaku dengan kupluk, aku lebih senang memamerkan warna rambutku yang begitu berbeda dan deretan tindik yang ada di telinga kananku—kalau perlu juga memamerkan tato ular yang melilit tubuhku. Kau tahu, ada sensasi berbeda yang kusuka ketika orang-orang melihat penampilanku dengan tatapan ngeri. Suatu kepuasan tersendiri melihat kepala mereka yang lebih memilih untuk menekuri jalan karena tidak ingin beradu tatap denganku. Aku bisa mengangkat daguku setinggi yang kumau seolah akulah yang menciptakan dunia ini.

Aku berhenti dengan modus mengikat kembali tali sepatu yang sebenarnya tidak terlepas. _Toh_, tidak akan ada yang memerhatikan. Dengan gerakan senormal mungkin kutoleh kepalaku, memastikan rumah di sebelahku sama dengan yang tercetak di foto. Ternyata rumah ini jauh lebih buruk jika dilihat dari dekat. Aku mengepalkan tangan dengan lidahku yang merapalkan rutukan pada Kakuzu sebelum kembali melangkah seakan tidak ada yang kucari di tempat ini.

Aku menarik napas, mataku terpejam untuk membendung emosi yang meluap.

"Sebelumnya, apa kamarmu ini aman?" tanya Kakuzu siang itu.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Yang benar saja pertanyaannya. "Kau pikir? Seluruh dinding di apartemenku sudah kuredam sejak perempuan itu di sini. Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak busa yang kuhabiskan!"

Ia terkekeh lalu beranjak duduk di kursi yang biasa kugunakan untuk melihat burung-burung berterbangan. Dari mantel hitamnya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa carik kertas lalu menyebarkannya di atas meja bundar dan aku menyadari itu adalah cetakan foto. Ada empat, tiga foto menampilkan wajah yang sama dalam latar yang berbeda, sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya sebuah foto rumah satu lantai biasa.

"Kau pernah melihat wajahnya? Lalu—" Ia menunjuk foto yang paling dekat dengan jarak pandangku, "—rumah ini?"

Aku mencoba menggali seluruh ingatanku. Rambut pirang gelap sebahu—satu potret menampilkan rambutnya yang terikat, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pria, serta iris percampuran biru dan hijau yang mengilat. Untuk segala atribut yang ada di wajah itu masih terlihat asing di mataku—kurasa, namun aku seperti pernah melihat rumah itu entah di mana.

"Aku tidak yakin pernah melihat wajahnya. Tapi untuk yang rumah, sepertinya—"

"Kau pernah melihat pemuda ini, Hidan. Atau setidaknya rumah ini. Mungkin kau jarang melewati jalan di sekitarnya, tapi sesekali pasti kau pernah melewatinya. Hanya beda dua blok dari sini. Karena itu—"

Pantas saja, aku seperti pernah melihat bangunan itu. Tapi aku masih tidak dapat mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan aku pernah melihat wajahnya. Ternyata selain sifat kikir dan liciknya, ia juga besar kepala. Rasanya tanganku gatal ingin segera memukul wajahnya yang jauh tidak lebih baik dari wajahku.

"Jangan paksa aku, Kakuzu! Kalau untuk rumah itu, mungkin aku memang pernah melihatnya dalam perjalananku."

Satu tangannya meraih teropong yang tergeletak di meja. Ia menyodorkannya padaku, kuterima dengan kasar.

"Arahkan teropong itu ke arah jam sepuluh. Agak sulit memang melihat secara jelas dari sini, cukup banyak pohon yang menutupinya. Tapi setidaknya kau mendapat gambaran jalan mana yang harus kaupilih nanti."

Aku hanya berhasil melihat gerbang rumahnya saja, tapi aku dapat membayangkan sebentuk rumah di sebaliknya. Dari sini pun aku dapat menilai kayu cokelat tua yang membatasi rumahnya dengan jalan kecil di depannya. Hanya jenis kayu yang jamak digunakan seperti tetangga-tetangganya. Lalu tipe rumah yang kulihat di foto tadi juga tipe yang harga jualnya tidak terlalu mahal. Sejauh ini, tidak ada hal mewah yang dapat tertangkap oleh penglihatanku. Blok dua hampir dua per tiga wilayahnya terdiri dari kompleks perumahan, seperti rumah yang kulihat sekarang, terapit dalam hitungan.

Aku melempar teropong ke atas meja. Ia pasti tahu aku tidak senang dengan ini. "Hanya rumah pemuda miskin yang kulihat. Percuma aku membunuhnya, tidak akan sebanding dengan risiko yang kutanggung dan hasil yang dapat kuambil."

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk membunuhnya?"

Aku bersumpah semua darahku telah berpindah ke ubun-ubun saat itu. Emosi yang tidak terbendung yang dihasilkan oleh sensasi mengesalkan membuatku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk membiarkan tanganku tetap diam. Seperti janjinya, jika hanya pekerjaan mudah, aku dapat memukulnya. Dan saat itulah aku menagih ucapannya.

Aku mendesah berat diikuti iris mataku yang kini mulai terlihat. Ingatan dua hari lalu begitu terlihat jelas di depan mataku seolah ada ejekan yang menyertainya.

"Jika saja aku tidak menerimanya…!" Aku menggeram dalam hati.

—**marduk 789—**

Minimarket tempatku biasa membeli minuman tidak terlalu ramai malam ini. Dari hitungan cepatku, hanya ada empat orang di dalam termasuk aku. Satu pegawai toko yang berada di kasir, satu pembeli yang berdiri di depan meja kasir, dan pegawai wanita yang tadi sempat menyambutku—yang sekarang tidak terlihat lagi wujudnya.

Aku melangkah ke rak makanan ringan dan mengambil beberapa camilan. Saat aku sedang memilih camilan kedua, ada sosok yang luput kuhitung. Ia berdiri di sebelahku, di depan rak mie instan. Namun ketika aku melewatinya, aku sadar ia begitu mirip dengan potret yang diberi Kakuzu.

Rumah tua, tubuh pendek, mie instan. Jelas sudah ia memang menyedihkan! Aku tidak mengerti menapa ada klien yang mau membayar untuk mengawasi orang seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan Kakuzu hanya ingin menjebakku?

Entah mengapa, aku merasa perkataan Kakuzu berkemungkinan benar. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya entah di mana. Di saat begini kantong ingatanku malah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Sial!

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dengan beberapa bungkus mie instan. Aku mengikutinya ke kasir. Itu membuatku tepat berdiri di belakangnya. Minuman beralkohol yang harusnya kubeli? Lupakan saja. Ini lebih penting.

Ia mengenakan kaos garis-garis horizontal hitam-putih. _Sweater_ abu-abu membungkus punggung dan lengannya. Anehnya, ia hanya mengenakan celana tiga per empat dengan sepasang sandal. Mungkin kulit di kakinya seperti kulit badak… atau mungkin memang kulit ba—

"Maaf, kupikir ini giliranmu."

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Pemuda miskin itu telah melangkah menuju pintu keluar tanpa sempat kusadari. Suara tadi milik seorang pria yang mengantre di belakangku. Ia mengatakannya sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku lantas mengibaskan tanganku pada bahu yang ia sentuh. Walaupun aku tidak melihat rautnya, kuyakin ia memasang wajah mengerut sekarang.

—**marduk 789—**

Aku membanting pintu apartemen dan itu mengagetkan Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat dengan tatapan heran (tidak lupa, tatapan kebencian) padaku sebentar sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Aku melemparkan camilan yang kubeli ke atas meja.

Pemilik apartemen sering menegurku karena kelakuanku ini. Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukannya. Ada dua hal: pertama, mengetahui targetku hanya pemuda miskin; kedua, telingaku berdenyut. Aku lantas melemparkan kupluk dan mantel yang kupakai ke atas sofa kemudian menghempaskan tubuh di atasnya.

Tanganku meraba daun telinga kananku yang tertembus tiga tindik logam. Memang bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk menggunakan tindik di suhu seperti ini. Aku teringat perkataan yang pernah dikatakan Kakuzu. "Kau bisa mati kalau tetap menggunakan tindik di musim dingin."

Aku tentu tidak percaya dan kubuktikan dalam dua musim dingin yang terlewat sejak saat itu, aku masih hidup. Ia suka melebihkan sesuatu (harusnya aku tahu sejak awal ia lebih suka aku mati). Musim dingin memang membuat tindikku sangat menusuk dibanding rasa dingin yang kurasakan di tubuhku. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan mati karenanya. Terlebih ini masih musim gugur, setidaknya masih tersisa seminggu lagi sebelum musim dingin.

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu menelepon nomor yang sengaja tidak kusimpan. Tanpa memberi kesempatan orang di ujung sambungan merespons, aku meneriakinya duluan. "Kau mau menertawakanku, _huh_?! Lebih baik kauperiksa otakmu itu ke psikiater sebelum memintaku mengawasinya!" Lalu kuputuskan sambungan.

Ponselku berdering sepuluh detik kemudian. Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Dari Kakuzu, kuyakin.

"Kau merajuk seperti perempuan."

Empat kata lugas yang kubaca membuatku ingin melemparkan ponselku ke dinding kemudian menginjak-injaknya hingga remuk. _Toh_, itu hanya dapat terkilas di imajinasiku saja. Aku akan melakukannya jika saat ini memiliki dua ponsel.

"Ke sini kau sekarang! Aku akan tunjukkan kalau kaulah satu-satunya yang seperti perempuan yang lebih menyebalkan dari pelacur hostel dengan bayaran tinggi padahal tidak ada yang istimewa di tubuhnya!"

"Kini kau berujar seperti perempuan."

"Aku akan membunuhmu secepatnya! Aku pastikan sebelum kau mati, kau dapat merasakan betapa neraka paling bawah tidak sekejam pukulanku!"

Ponselku tidak berdering. Aku tahu ini terlalu kekanakan, tapi seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak mau kalah. Seperti ada bisikan-bisikan meremehkan jika aku melakukannya dan itu akan membuatku semakin berang.

Keinginanku untuk mengunyah camilan hilang sudah. Ketika melihat pemuda kuning itu, _mood _untuk makan lenyap seperempat dan menurun terjal setelah Kakuzu mengatakan dua kalimat tadi. Bahkan untuk hal yang seperti ini pun, aku tidak habis pikir Kakuzu _tetap_ mendapat porsi yang besar. Apa karena angka tidak dapat lagi menghitung kegondokanku untuknya?

"Hinata! Ambilkan aku minuman!"

Suara pintu terbuka yang kudengar kemudian. Tidak lama, sekelebat bayangan melayang berat mengenai kepalaku. Aku berteriak bersamaan dengan suara benda yang jatuh menghantam permukaan lantai. Sebuah kaleng minuman bersoda berguling kemudian dan tebakanku memang benar. Tidak dapat kudeskripsikan dengan benar betapa kepalaku ingin meledak oleh denyut-denyut penuh emosi. Mungkin kau pernah merasakannya, ini sangat menjengkelkan!

Kulihat kaleng soda yang menggelinding di lantai berhenti mengenai ujung sofa. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, mengambil kaleng soda yang isinya sedang bereaksi.

"Kau tahu apa jadinya jika kaleng dingin ini kubuka di depan wajahmu?"

Kakinya bergerak mundur ketika aku mendekatinya hingga tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan dinding. Merasa terpojok, ia mencoba meloloskan diri dengan melewati celah lebar di sebelah kami. Namun seribu tahun pun tidak cukup untuknya dapat kabur dariku. Gerakanku lebih cepat untuk menarik tangannya dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas lalu mendorongnya kembali ke dinding bercat cokelat itu.

Tubuhnya mengantarkan getaran ingsut ketakutan pada saraf-saraf di tanganku. Darah mengalir deras memenuhi wajah, terutama matanya. Ketika kupikir ia akan menangis, ia malah menamparku.

"A-aku tidak suka napasmu itu. Menjauhlah dariku!" teriaknya masih terdengar ragu yang kuyakin untuk sekadar mengeliminasi rasa takutnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Ini pertama kalinya aku ditampar perempuan. Tidak terasa sakit memang (aku terbiasa merasakan hal yang lebih dari ini), tapi aku tidak dapat menahan rasa direndahkan yang muncul setelahnya.

"Kau tahu, membangunkan hewan buas saat ia tertidur akan mengancam nyawamu sendiri. Bahkan memohon ampunan bukan pilihan yang bijaksana saat kau tahu waktumu terlalu berharga untuk memasang topeng pengecut."

"Aku tidak akan meminta ampun padamu! Kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin kubunuh!"

Walaupun pemalu di luar, ia dapat keras kepala juga. Usahanya cukup membuatku takjub. Di sela-sela tubuhnya yang seperti kehilangan tulang itu—bersyukurlah kau karena kubekuk, aku dapat merasakan kebencian yang membara di dalamnya.

"Lepaskan, B-Bodoh!" teriaknya lagi di sela napas beratnya.

Ia meringis karena aku semakin menggenggamnya kuat. "Bodoh? Bodoh kaubilang? Kau samakan aku dengan tiga siswa kemarin?!"

"Kau lebih menyedihkan dari mereka, asal kautahu!"

"Kau… beraninya—"

Setelahnya berdesis. Suara dari kaleng yang kupegang remuk di tanganku, menguarkan aroma khas minuman berkarbonasi. Mataku tidak berkedip ataupun beralih. Aku tahu ia menatap ngeri dari ujung matanya pada kaleng yang isinya kini mengotori lantai.

Napasnya memelan. Matanya menutup perlahan diikuti tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemas seperti korban kehabisan napas. Aku tidak akan tertipu oleh musang licik yang berpura-pura mati.

"Hei, bangun. Aku belum selesai."

Dan ketika kulepaskan genggamanku, tubuhnya melemas begitu saja. Merosot jatuh hingga punggungnya menyentuh antara pangkal dinding dan permukaan lantai. Baru kusadari wajahnya sangat pucat, hampir-hampir membiru mungkin. Cairan soda mulai bergerak merembesi celana piyama panjangnya. Aku membeku tanpa alasan yang dapat kujelaskan. Aku tahu (jika ia tidak sedang menipuku) ia pingsan. Ini pertama kali juga aku melihat perempuan pingsan karena ketakutan.

Aku berjongkok di depannya, memastikan ada gelagat aneh yang tertinggal di dirinya. Sayangnya tidak ada, sama sekali. "Bangun. Hei…," gumamku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya, memastikan. Tidak ada respons. Percuma saja. "Yang benar saja…!"

Aku bangkit. Berpikir positif lebih kubutuhkan sekarang. "Bagus, Hidan, setidaknya kau tidak kalah hari ini." Aku menghela napas, ternyata memeliharaseorang perempuan dapat semerepotkan ini. "Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan padanya sekarang?" aku berujar dalam hati.

Pandangan kusebar ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu apa. Mataku berhenti agak lama di lemari cokelat pinus yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Di situlah aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku mengambil bantal dan selimut. Bantal kuletak di atas kepalanya dan selimut di atas tubuhnya. Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko menggendonya ke kamar (bisa saja ia tersadar lalu menusuk jantungku dengan benda tajam yang mungkin ada di sebalik pakaiannya), juga akan merugikanku jika besok ia sakit.

Aku kembali merebahkan diriku di sofa. Persetan dengan rasa hausku, itu telah hilang entah sejak kapan. Aku merasa malam ini begitu panjang. _Ah_, benar juga, semakin medekati musim dingin, malam akan bergerak lebih lama. Melelahkan sekali hari ini.

—**bersambung—**

**Author's Note: seharusnya di kolom karakter nama Hidan duluan, baru Hinata. Tapi berkali-kali saya edit, hasilnya tetap nama Hinata duluan yang muncul. Harap maklumi, ya. Senang sekali dapat menyelesaikan **_**chapter**_** 2 secepat ini. Hehe.**

**Oh, ya, untuk yang review pakai akun anon kemarin (moga aja masih mengikuti ini), saya ucapkan terima kasih. Maaf kalau di **_**chapter **_**ini kurang memuaskan. **


	3. Chapter 3

—**Chapter III—**

Aku tersadar dari tidurku setelah mendengar suara pintu menutup. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan pegal karena permukaan sofa yang membantali. Dengan gerakan malas, aku duduk di ujung sofa sambil menguap lebar. Ingatan mengulas kejadian apa yang membuatku dapat tertidur di sini.

Aku menilik dari ujung mataku dan mendapati Hinata tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Tumpahan soda juga kalengnya tidak bersisa lagi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Aku melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8.30, waktu yang memang sama untuk perempuan itu berangkat ke sekolah.

Ada aroma menggoda yang lebih wangi daripada roti panggang beroles margarin yang menyapa hidungku dari arah dapur. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir pulih, aku melangkah ke dapur. Di atas meja terdapat makanan yang tidak kuketahui namanya masih mengepulkan asap hangat. Aku bahkan baru tahu ia bisa mengkreasikan makanan seperti ini.

Hanya ada satu mangkuk yang mewadahi makanan berkuah di depanku. Di dalamnya berisi spageti yang dicampurkan dengan kaldu (yang kuduga) ramen. Aku sempat berpikir berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk membentuk telur rebus ini menjadi bentuk bunga, juga segala sayuran dalam berbagai ornamen. Perutku memanggil untuk segera mencicipinya.

Kupikir, rasanya tidak buruk juga….

Setelah menuntaskan sarapanku, dengan gelas berisi air dingin di tangan, aku melangkah mendekati jendela yang gordennya telah terbuka. Satu-dua burung melintas di atas sana, menari di bawah awan yang menutupi sebagian cahaya matahari. Setidaknya aku tahu hari ini tidak akan hujan.

Teropong telah berpindah ke tangan kiriku yang tadinya bebas. Semua masih terlihat seperti yang seharusnya. Namun, dari arah yang ditunjuk Kakuzu, aku melihat pemuda berambut kuning baru melewati pagar rumahnya. Ia mengambil arah ke jalan utama. Aku meneguk tandas minumanku sebelum mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

—**marduk 789—**

"_Time is money. But money cannot buy time._"

Tulisan itu cukup besar hingga aku dapat membacanya dari sini. Warna biru yang melatari tulisan telah memudar hingga hampir menyamai warna tulisan itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu dan musim yang akan menghilangkan jejak huruf yang ada di atas sebuah gedung terbengkalai. Pastilah perusahaan yang menggunakan gedung itu telah bangkrut karena slogan mereka sendiri.

Aku menghela napas. Rokok yang kusulut sejak hampir setengah jam lalu sudah hampir mencapai filternya. Ia memasuki bangunan kosong dan belum keluar hingga aku bosan menunggunya. Aku bersandar pada ujung tembok yang memagari bangunan kosong di belakangku. Tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali di sini. Mungkin karena posisinya jauh dari keramaian kota.

Rasa penasaran belum hilang sejak tadi. Tapi tebakan paling masuk akal yang melintas di otakku bahwa ia sedang bertransaksi narkoba di dalam sana. Jika ia pengedar, pastilah ia banyak uang sekarang dan itu yang membuatku langsung mencoret kemungkinan itu.

"Palingan si Miskin itu hanya pecandu biasa," batinku sambil mengeluarkan kepulan asap terakhir dari mulutku.

Jelas itu bukan derap yang kuhasilkan saat aku menginjak puntung rokokku. Suara itu berasal dari gedung di belakangku. Dua pemuda muncul dari arah pagar lalu melewatiku dengan wajah berseri yang tidak kutahu mengapa. Ada langkah lain yang terdengar dari belakang sana. Jika saja aku tidak teringat dengan perintah untuk hanya mengawasinya, persetan jika aku akan terlihat nantinya. Aku segera bersembunyi di gang sebelah gedung. Dan pekerjaan membuntuti pun kembali dimulai.

Aku tidak sadar sudah berapa lama waktu berputar. Dari sebalik bangunan-bangunan pertokoan aku melihat matahari senja hampir termakan horizon di barat sana. Beberapa sulur cahaya pucatnya ada yang melumuri mantel merah marunku.

Aku masih dalam tugasku. Sejak keluar dari bangunan kosong itu, aku terus mengikutinya hingga masuk ke sebuah kafe yang ia kunjungi. Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya selain menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop. Aku tidak dapat melihat apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan laptopnya karena mejaku yang terpisah dua meja di belakangnya.

Baru saja aku lengah sebentar, ia sudah hilang entah ke mana. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru, namun hasilnya nihil. Sore yang dipenuhi oleh siswa yang baru pulang sekolah cukup mengganggu pencarianku. Aku mendengus kesal. Pilihan yang tersisa di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah pulang. _Ah_, mungkin sebelum melakukannya, aku harus _bermain-main_ sebentar dengan para siswa yang terlihat belagu itu.

"Ternyata firasatku memang benar—" aku menoleh, menatap sosok yang kini berdiri sejajar denganku, "—ada yang mengikutiku sejak pagi tadi, _un_."

Jantungku berdetak kuat dalam sepersekian detik sebelum kembali ke dalam tekanan normalnya. Atau mungkin, kucoba untuk menormalkannya. "Kau bisa melihat juga."

"Ya, aku juga sering melihatmu sebelum ini, _un_. Semalam kita juga berada di satu supermarket yang sama. Benar, 'kan—Senior Hidan?"

Dahiku mengerut, kakiku berhenti bergerak di antara kedinamisan orang-orang yang melaluiku. Aku sama sekali belum dapat menerima sapaannya. "Seni—_ah_, bukan… lebih tepatnya, darimana kau tahu namaku?" Kutatap dirinya tajam kemudian, mencoba menilai.

Ia tertawa ringan seolah menganggapku sebagai orang terbodoh yang pernah dikenalnya. "Awalnya aku tidak yakin itu kau, _un_, apalagi dengan luka memanjang yang ada di atas pelipis kirimu itu yang dulunya tidak ada. Tapi aku masih mengenal sensasi mengesalkan di setiap aku melihatmu. Kesannya masih sama, _un_."

Tidak salah lagi, gaya bicara aneh yang sering menyisipkan interjeksi "un", hanya bocah itu yang melakukannya. Deidara. Sebelum menerima tugas, harusnya aku mengetahui nama sasaranku—_ah_, tidak, ini salah Kakuzu yang tidak langsung memberiku namanya.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya. Kukira kau sudah mati bersama yang lain. Dan sekarang kau menjadi gelandangan, jika aku boleh menebak?"

Ia masih tertawa. Lama kelamaan tawanya seperti sedang mengejekku. "Itu yang membuatku tidak menyukaimu sejak pertama kali berkenalan denganmu, _un_. Kau masih sama menyebalkannya dengan yang dulu!"

Pertama kali aku berkenalan dengannya saat ia masuk ke organisasi yang sama denganku. Usianya paling muda. Mungkin sekitar tiga belas tahun dan umurku masih sembilan belas tahun di saat yang sama. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, jika tidak dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, aku tidak akan dapat mengenalinya sebagai orang yang harusnya sudah kukenal. Pantas saja Kakuzu mengatakan aku pernah melihatnya.

Ia juniorku dan Kakuzu. Hanya setahun memang kami bekerja sama. Dan dalam empat tahun berlalu, ternyata banyak perubahan pada dirinya. Sebatas ingatanku, aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai bocah berisik dengan rambut pirang pendeknya yang seharusnya tidak segelap sekarang. Tubuhnya mengalami banyak peninggian (walaupun termasuk pendek untuk ukuran pria) sejak terakhir kali bertemu. Miris sekali. Tapi memang, seperti ada penghubung di antara kami ketika aku melihat iris matanya di foto beberapa hari lalu.

"Apa Senior Kakuzu juga bersamamu, _un_?"

"Jika aku boleh jujur, dialah yang menyuruhku mengawasimu," sayangnya kalimat itu hanya tertahan di hati. "Tidak. Dia lebih senang muncul tiba-tiba."

Ia mulai berjalan. Aku menyamai langkahnya. Walaupun ia paling berisik (dan masih tetap berisik), ada sedikit perasaan lega mengetahui ia berhasil bertahan hidup. Iris itu masih sejernih dulu, mengulas kembali kenangan lama yang berusaha kubuang bersama hancurnya organisasi yang telah menaungiku sejak aku masih di sekolah menengah atas.

"Kau tinggal di mana, _un_? Pasti tidak jauh dari sini, 'kan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Aku mendengus. Ketika pandanganku terhenti pada belokan jalan di seberang, aku seperti melihat sosok Hinata menghilang di sebaliknya. Pastinya, itu bukan arah ke apartemenku. Tidak mungkin ia ingin kabur, 'kan?

"Kita harus berpisah di sini."

"Ta—"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi."

—**marduk 789—**

"Hinata—" ia mengangkat wajahnya, jelas ia tidak mengharapkan aku muncul, "—kenapa kau di sini?"

Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah dapat meredakan kekagetan, kepalanya tertunduk seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke sebuah toko kue dengan antrean mengular dengan ragu.

"Itu harusnya menjadi pertanyaan keduaku."

Ia tidak menjawab. Namun ketika aku menarik tangannya untuk membawanya pulang, ia bertahan. Aku menatapnya tajam. Harus ada penjelasan atas sikapnya ini.

"Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang. S-setidaknya beri aku waktu." Kepalanya masih menekuri _paving block _heksagonal di bawah.

Aku tidak dapat menilai wajahnya jika begini. Tapi dari nada yang tidak sedakar biasanya, mungkin ia benar-benar ingin aku memberinya waktu. Sejenak sempat terpikir mungkin inilah sifat aslinya. Dan itu sungguh ma—lupakan saja.

"Beri aku alasan yang teramat logis agar aku dapat memberimu izin."

"Aku sedang…."

Cukup lama aku menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya, namun ia tidak kunjung melanjutkan. Aku mendengus kesal. Hampir saja aku menarik kembali tangannya jika saja slogan yang kubaca siang tadi tidak melintasi pikiranku.

_Time is money. But money cannot buy time._

Terdengar logis bagiku.

"Baiklah. Kau mau beli kue itu, 'kan? Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Entah mengapa rasanya aku seperti tidak menjadi diriku barusan. Tidak ingin dikira aku melembek, aku menghempaskan tubuhku pada bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Dengan tangan melipat di dada, kupasang wajah sekesal yang kubisa. "Jangan lama-lama. Atau aku akan menarikmu paksa!"

Setelahnya, ia segera mengisi antrean paling belakang. Untung saja pembelinya sudah agak berkurang dan hanya tersisa sembilan orang yang mengantre di luar toko, termasuk Hinata. Tidak lama, pegawai yang berada di luar toko berteriak agar lima orang terdepan masuk ke toko.

Aku melihat jam pada ponselku. Hampir jam lima. Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Hanya tersisa jejak senja yang mulai menyabur di langit.

Perhatianku tertarik mendengar suara cekikikan. Jarak sekitar tiga meter dariku, tiga siswi terlihat sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Satu di antaranya terlihat paling cerewet, tapi dua temannya dapat begitu memaklumi. Mereka kembali tertawa, lebih keras dari sebelumnya, namun masih di batas normal. Mereka begitu ramai, padahal hanya bertiga.

Sedangkan yang kudapatkan dari Hinata hanya kesendirian. Aku yakin bukan aku yang menyebabkannya tidak memiliki teman. Siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tahu ia berbeda. Bukan tipe yang dapat begitu saja berbaur dengan orang lain, karena itulah orang lain pun akan segan mendekatinya. Inilah alasan aku sedikit percaya padanya.

Walaupun begitu, aku merasa ia juga membutuhkan seorang teman. Hanya saja ia tidak cukup tahu bahwa mencari teman itu sangat mudah. Cukup dengan menamparnya sekali.

"K-kenapa kau mengizinkanku?" tanyanya ketika kami berjalan menuju apartemen.

Ia membeli dua boks kecil kue _castella_ berbentuk kepala kucing. Kue itu memang lagi populer belakangan ini.

"Aku teringat sesuatu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Menurutmu aku berbohong?!"

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu…."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Ada sedikit rasa canggung ketika aku berteriak dan ia hanya membalas dengan nada normal. Ia berhasil membuatku menjadi pria yang tidak tahu etika. Padahal, peduli apa aku dengan etika?

Hinata memilih untuk memandangi jalan alih-alih kerlipan lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi jalan. Beberapa pohon yang telah merontokkan daunnya dihias sedemikian rupa agar terlihat tetap hidup di musim dingin nanti. Tidak ada yang menginginkan pohon mati di perkotaan yang disesakkan oleh polutan ini.

"_Time is money. But money cannot buy time._ Cuma kalimat sederhana, memang. Ketika kau kehilangan waktumu, kau tidak akan bisa memutarnya kembali seperti jam yang dapat diatur ulang. Bahkan uang yang selalu dapat _berbicara _pun akan membisu. Jika aku juga menghilangkan _waktumu_, dosaku akan lebih menggunung lagi. Tapi peduli apa aku dengan dosa, sejak awal aku tidak percaya Tuhan," aku terkekeh mengucapkannya. Sungguh, kalimat paradoks itu keluar begitu saja tanpa dapat kutahan.

Ada buncahan perasaan hangat ketika aku dapat berdialog seperti orang normal kebanyakan. Kata "normal" sendiri telah lama lepas dari diriku sejak lingkungan yang mengelilingiku tidak pernah mengajarkan kenormalan.

"…Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi khusus untuk hari ini, a-aku tidak akan mencoba membunuhmu."

"Akui saja, kau frustasi karena tidak pernah bisa menyentuhku."

"Tapi aku menamparmu."

Kalimatnya telak mengenai sasaran. Tapi itu tidaklah penting. Ia tersenyum, itu masalahnya. Sebenarnya bukan sekali aku melihatnya tersenyum. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat itu saat ia menatap ponselnya. Tapi kuakui ini kali pertamanya ia menujukan senyuman yang sama langsung padaku.

Tidak buruk juga.

Mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membunuhnya dulu agar ia dapat membereskan apartemenku tidaklah sepenuhnya benar. Itu hanya tujuan kedua yang kuharapkan dapat berubah menjadi tujuan pertama dan satu-satunya. Tapi sayangnya, egoku untuk yang satu itu tidak terlalu kuat. Alasan utama aku membiarkannya tetap di dunia ini… dan terlalu muluk jika kuakui, adalah untuk membuktikan bahwa aku masih memiliki sisi normal yang selama ini kucari.

"K-kau suka _castella_?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah mencobanya."

"Aku juga," ia tersenyum tipis, "mau mencobanya?"

"Walaupun aku akan memakannya, perutku tidak akan puas hanya dengan memakan itu."

"Aku mengerti."

Kehidupanku boleh sehancur dan sekelam apa pun, tapi setidaknya aku harus tahu apa yang sedang kucari di dunia ini.

Dan apakah aku sudah terdengar "normal" barusan?

—**bersambung—**

**Author's Note: Untuk **_**genre**_**, untuk saat ini akan saya ubah dari **_**crime **_**ke **_**general**_** karena plot yang ada di otak begitu kabur. Di **_**chapter**_** ini, Hidan agak melankolis memang. Tapi hanya cerita begini yang melintasi otak saya. Menurut saya, orang jahat tidak pernah benar-benar jahat (pasti ada di satu titik ia memperlihatkan sisi baiknya) dan inilah kesempatan saya memperlihatkan sisi lain Hidan. **

**Ini hari terakhir saya menjadi pengangguran. Besok saya sudah harus kembali dalam kegiatan awal saya sebagai mahasiswa. Jadi saya tidak begitu yakin akan mem-publish **_**chapter **_**berikut dalam waktu dekat. Tapi akan saya usahakan dulu. Hehe. **

**Karena ada anon review, saya akan membalas di sini saja (semoga orang yang dimaksud membaca). **

**ayu-chin: tugas Hidan cuma ngawasin Deidara. Lalu antara yang ditugasi oleh Kakuzu ga ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Makasih udah baca dan review. :D**

**gece: Hinata bisa tinggal dengan Hidan karena niat awalnya ingin jadiin Hinata pembantu. Hehe. Terus apartemen Hidan diberi kedap suara karena sejak Hinata tinggal dengannya, ia jadi sering berteriak. Daripada tetangga malah curiga, lebih baik dikedapin. Makasih udah baca dan review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

—**Chapter IV—**

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput kopihangat yang baru saja datang.

Pemuda itu tampak menyedihkan ketika ia melahap sebagian besar _croissant_-nya. Jika saja aku tidak mentraktirnya sarapan (aku tidak yakin ini masih dapat dikatakan sarapan), mungkin ia tidak akan mau menemuiku sekarang.

"Apa urusannya denganmu, _un_?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku pengangguran, _un_," jawabnya setelah menelan satu _croissant_. Kilatan melewati matanya tepat saat aku menurunkan cangkirku. "Jangan-jangan kau mencariku karena ingin memperkerjakanku, _un_?"

Aku sempat tercengang melihat binar-binar pengharapan di matanya. Melihatnya begitu tentu saja ia sedang tidak berbohong.

"Maaf meruntuhkan ekspektasimu, tapi aku tidak sedang mencari pekerja."

"_Hhh_, harusnya aku tahu itu…."

Aku meliriknya sejenak. Masih ada raut kecewa di sana.

"Tapi aku melihatmu memasuki gedung kosong itu beberapa hari lalu. Kupikir kau sedang bertransaksi."

Deidara memutar cangkir tehnya di piring tatakan sambil berujar, "Aku hanya menjual beberapa data bajakan, _un_, bukan sesuatu yang lantas membuat label pengangguran hilang."

"Menyedihkan sekali…," responsku dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin terdengar normal.

"Kau mengejekku, _un_?"

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha tidak menyinggungmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan usahamu itu, _un_," gumamnya sambil mencibirkan bibirnya. Kepalanya terangkat sejurus kemudian dan aku dapat melihat kilatan lain di matanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu lagi? Aku tidak bisa meminjamkan uang padamu, jika itu yang ada di pikiranmu."

Ia menggeleng. "Sayang sekali bukan itu, _un_. Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin meminjam jasaku, _un_, tapi tentunya dengan bayaran yang cocok."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkan siapa pun." Lalu kuseruput kopiku kembali.

"Aku tahu tentang Hinata, _un_."

"_Uhuk_!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _un_?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral.

Aku memberi kode dengan menggeleng dan mengibaskan tanganku.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus tersedak. Tidak masalah bagiku jika ia memang telah mengetahui Hinata. Hanya saja, dengan berpikir bahwa pastilah Deidara akan menganggapku berbeda membuatku kalut. Tenggorokanku yang terasa panas tidak sebanding dengan wajahku yang seperti terbakar. Namun aku berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Apa aku pernah memberi tahumu nama itu?" tanyaku dengan datar. Alisku sedikit menekuk.

"Melihatmu bersama perempuan bukan sesuatu yang aneh, tapi itu menjadi aneh ketika kau mencoba menyembunyikannya. Padahal sudah tertangkap basah, tapi kau masih juga memasang tampang tidak peduli, _un_. Tadi itu aku hanya menggodamu, tapi ternyata tepat sasaran."

Entah mengapa di saat begini ia masih dapat tertawa lantang. Ia seperti tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan lain yang bisa saja aku lakukan setelah ini.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Senior Hidan. Aku belum selesai, _un_."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku lalu kembali duduk. Kutatap wajahnya dengan pandangan tajam. Tanganku melipat di dada. Mau apalagi sekarang?

"Kalau kau berani menertawaiku, kupatahkan rahangmu."

"Ja-jangan mengancamku begitu, _un_! Kau susah diajak bercanda."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu."

"Sebenarnya, aku beberapa kali melihatnya bersama seorang pemuda—" ia memandangku dengan mata yang sedang menilai, "—tapi lupakan saja. Kupikir kau tidak tertarik, _un_."

"Hanya itu saja?" tanyaku dengan penuh penekanan. "Jadi kau menahanku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu saja?"

"_Yah_, itu tergantung dirimu, _un_. Kalau kau mau memba—" Aku membunyikan tulang jemariku sedemikian rupa. "Oke, oke, kali ini aku beri tahu semua tanpa bayaran, anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kau mentraktirku, _un_."

Aku mencoba menyembunyikan senyuman kemenanganku. "Aku tidak memaksamu," gumamku sambil bersandar santai. Melihatnya dengan tampang ketakutan membuatku puas.

Ia menatapku kesal, namun tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain menerimanya.

"Sepertinya pemuda itu pacar Hinata, _un_." Aku mendelik. "Aku melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Sayangnya aku belum mengetahui siapa pemuda itu, wajahnya tidak begitu jelas ketika aku melihatnya, _un_."

"Yang terpenting… darimana kau tahu nama Hinata?"

Sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan yang ingin kukeluarkan. Padahal sudah di ujung lidah, tapi rasanya sulit sekali.

Ia tersenyum penuh misteri. "Beberapa hari lalu aku iseng meretas data bekas sekolahku dan kebetulan menemukan wajahnya di salah satu data, _un_. _Jackpot_, bukan?"

Ia menuntaskan pembicaraannya dengan menyeruput habis tehnya. Piring penuh rotinya juga telah bersih. Ia pamit meninggalkanku. Aku dapat melihatnya bergerak menjauh dari dinding transparan toko roti.

Suasana riuh di sekeliling tidak terlalu kupedulikan. Kepalaku menekur pada tangan kanan yang bergerak mencapai dada berselimut kaus abu-abu. Tepat di sinilah jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Rasanya seperti ketika aku sedang dikelilingi lawan dengan segala senjata tajam. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda, telapak tangan dan kakiku mendingin. Aku berani bersumpah ini bukan karena suhu awal musim dingin.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia sering tersenyum saat menatap ponselnya.

—**marduk 789—**

Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga kakiku berhenti pada bangku panjang taman. Malam telah datang beberapa jam lalu. Hanya aku yang mengisi kesenyapan taman dengan ketukan teratur jariku pada permukaan bangku.

Tanganku kembali merayap ke dada. "Berhentilah, sialan!" Kucoba menggenggamnya kuat agar kutahu rasa aneh itu datangnya dari rasa sakit yang kuhasilkan, sayangnya hanya kausku yang teremas. Aku sungguh tidak menyukai ini, tanpa kutahu penyebabnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukanmu di sini. Tempat ini sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tampangmu."

Aku menengadah. Dahiku mengerut. Entah sejak kapan dua pemuda berandal sepantaran Deidara berdiri di depanku.

Kunilai satu per satu wajah mereka. Aku menggeleng. "Wajah kalian lebih tidak patut dilihat dari kegelapan malam."

"Brengsek kau!"

Pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah kiri lantas meluncur ke arahku dengan satu bogeman di kepalan tangannya. Ia mengincar wajahku. Gerakan yang sangat umum sekali. Bahkan aku dapat menghindar tanpa sedikit pun menggeser posisi dudukku dengan hanya menelengkan kepala.

Ketika tinjunya mengarah ke udara kosong di sebelah wajahku, kutarik tangannya lalu bangkit dengan mengunci gerakannya dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke sandaran bangku. Kudengar derap langkah lain mendekat, seketika itulah kudorong ia hingga menghempas tubuh temannya.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa pun."

Setelah aku yakin mereka tidak lagi bangkit, aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bedebah kau!"

Tidak hanya suara yang muncul, kudengar pergerakan angin berubah. Aku berpaling. Mataku agak memicing ketika kilatan cahaya mengenai pupilku. Benda tajam!

Aku hanya dapat melindungi wajahku dengan tangan kananku. Sedetik kemudian, rasa perih menjalar.

"Kau…!" aku menggeram atas luka yang dihasilkannya.

Tanpa sempat bergerak untuk mengubah posisinya, aku langsung menarik tangannya yang memegang pisau lalu memelintirnya hingga suara teriakannya tidak dapat mengalahkan suara tulangnya yang patah.

Belum cukup segitu, aku memukul wajahnya bertubi-tubi dengan tangan kiriku yang tidak terluka. Kalimat pengampunan yang terus meluncur dari lidahnya tidak kuacuhkan. Aku terus memukulnya hingga kepalan tanganku lecet dan memar.

"Kau yang brengsek—" satu pukulan kesekian, "—dan kau yang bedebah!" dua pukulan kesekian.

Ketika kepalanku kembali terangkat, ia memohon, "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…." Saat itulah aku tersadar. Darah di wajahnya bahkan lebih banyak dariku. Aku menurunkan kepalanku.

"Pergilah…," gumamku lemah.

Tanpa menunggu waktu terbuang lebih lama, ia segera bangkit lalu menarik temannya yang pingsan untuk menjauh.

Aku bergerak dengan gontai ke arah bangku yang tadi sempat kududuki. Desahan berat keluar begitu saja saat kulihat nasib kedua tanganku yang terluka.

"Harusnya aku merasa sakit di sini, tapi kenapa sakitnya malah di sisi yang lain…?"

—**marduk 789—**

Saat aku terbangun, cahaya remang yang kudapat. Sinar matahari tertahan oleh gorden yang belum dibuka. Ternyata aku tertidur di atas sofa. Kuangkat tanganku. Lukanya telah mengering.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku menyingkirkan tanganku. Sosok Hinata muncul setelahnya. Ia berdiri di sebelah sofa dengan sebaskom air dan kotak P3K di tangannya yang lain.

Refleks kuarahkan pandanganku pada jam dinding. "Sudah jam sembilan lewat, kau telat."

"Sekarang hari Minggu."

"Oh."

Aku mengarahkan tubuhku ke sandaran sofa, menimbunnya di sana untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

"Tanganmu terluka."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Peduli apa kau denganku? Lebih baik kau bereskan saja apartemenku."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Bagus. Kau boleh pergi ke kamarmu sekarang."

"A-aku berniat melakukannya setelah lukamu diobati."

Aku menggeram kesal. Tubuhku bergerak bangkit. "Kau cerewet sekali! Letakkan semua di meja!"

Ia melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Lantas aku merendam lukaku pada air hangat di baskom untuk menghilangkan darah yang telah mengering. Luka irisan lumayan panjang di tangan kananku kembali mengeluarkan darah ketika kugosok.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan? Itu akan memperparah lukamu."

Aku tidak mempedulikan perkataannya. Walaupun ia menatap ngeri pada lukaku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit yang berarti.

Kuraih handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan lukaku. Ketika aku akan meraih kotak P3K, tangannya memegang tanganku.

"Lepaskan, Bodoh!"

"Aku tidak yakin kau dapat mengobati lukamu."

Aku terdiam. Kalimatnya terdengar taksa di pendengaranku. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengobati lukaku selain diriku sendiri."

"Ta-tapi bukan begitu caranya."

Ia meraih alkohol lalu menumpahkan isinya ke kain putih. Setelahnya, kain itu diusapkan ke lukaku. Rasa perih menjalar begitu saja ketika kontak terjadi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kau harus ke dokter untuk menjahit lukamu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku pernah terluka lebih dalam dari ini dan lukaku dapat menutup sendiri."

Ia hanya mengangguk. Mungkin tidak ingin melawanku lagi.

Aku memerhatikannya membalut lukaku dengan kain kasa. Entah apa yang membuat mataku berpindah ke wajahnya. Kulihat ekspresi tenangnya. Tidak ada gurat takut atau marah di sana. Saat itulah jantungku kembali berulah. Aku merutuk.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?!"

"Sudah. Sekarang tanganmu yang satu lagi."

"Yang ini tidak apa-apa. Hanya lecet."

Ia menarik tangan kiriku tanpa mengacuhkan kalimatku. Ia melakukan hal yang sama. Kain kasa melilit telapak tanganku dengan empat plester menempel di ruas jemariku.

Aku mencoba mengepal-ngepalkan tangan kiriku. Agak sulit karena begitu banyak plester.

"Sekarang jadi lebih baik."

"Lebih baik dari mana? Kau membuatku tidak bisa memukul orang lagi," ketusku.

"Sama-sama."

"H-hey, mau ke mana kau? Aku belum selesai!"

Ia menghilang di belokan. Suara pintu tertutup terdengar kemudian. Jika saja dadaku tidak sesak, aku pasti akan menghentikan pergerakannya.

Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanya dengan kembali tidur. Kunaikkan telapak kiriku ke atas, memandang pada lukaku yang telah dibalut. Rasanya baru semenit lalu aku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Seandainya semua luka dapat diplester dan diperban…."

—**bersambung—**

**Author's Note: Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan **_**fict**_** ini lagi setelah sebulan lamanya. Saya akhir-akhir ini lagi konsen menamatkan **_**game **_**saya, jadi waktu sudah keburu habis untuk nge-**_**game**_**. Hehe. **

**Balasan untuk anonim **_**reviewer **_**(**_**postscript**_**: Maaf kalau sekiranya yang **_**review **_**pakai akun ada yang belum saya balas. Saya lupa mana yang sudah dibalas sama yang belum karena saking lamanya saya tinggalin akun ini.)**

**kyucel: Makasih sudah **_**review**_**. Karena ini bukan **_**pure**_** aksi, jadi adegan sadisnya tidak terlalu diperlihatkan. :D**

**ayu-chin: Misi Hidan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata (sejauh ini). Semoga HidanHinata di sini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Makasih sudah **_**review**_**. :D**

**liana: Makasih sudah **_**review**_**. Amiin. :D**


End file.
